


Threading The Needle

by Sansberry



Series: Little Unravel Stories [2]
Category: Unravel (Webcomic)
Genre: CHAI TEA IS AMAZING, Gen, Gift, I collect buttons don't judge me, I hope everyone is in character, This is the second fanfic of this fandom, You Decide, all the other tags from the last fic, don't hurt me, i am aware that Kurt is not a blacksmith, i forgot, i was gonna change it but the whole story wouldn't make sense that way, im not picky, im sorry, its cool, needles and threads, oh boi, or hot like tea, them buttons man, they annoying, you should read the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: Kurt is having a little trouble threading the needle to sew his brother's buttons he keeps tearing off. Aaron feels a little guilty and tries to help him out.





	Threading The Needle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creative-Chai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Creative-Chai).



> Woop Aaron’s back, back again.
> 
> I love this little cinnamon roll, I just wanna ruffle his floofy hair.

“Aaaaaaaarrrron!” Kurt yelled frustrated with a button. He walked into the room,  cereal on his face. “Wahts wrong Kurt?” He mumbled, trying to eat the cereal in his mouth.

 

“Why do you always pull these off! I thought by now I’d be an expert at sewing them back on! But apparently not!” Kurt ranted, throwing the button on to his bed.

 

“I hate buttons, they are so hard to deal with.” He said while putting one of his hands in his pocket.

 

“Yeah! Well I hate sewing them back on, so can you maybe NOT TEAR THEM OFF”

 

He looked at his brother who gave him a rueful look. “I would say “hey why don't we just not sew them back on” but your BOSS HATES IT WHEN YOUR SHIRT IS NOT NICE AND NEAT AND THAT INCLUDES THE BUTTONS!”

 

Kurt stabbed the pin cushion with the needle very viciously as if cursing its existence. “Kurt I-”

 

“No, no it's fine little bro,” He sighed “Just had some trouble in the shop earlier. I’m a little stressed out. This button isn't helping at all.” He held up the button, he wondered faintly if the button could just disappear and never comeback.

 

He took his hand out of his pocket and took another spoonful of his cereal. He tried to think up of a way to help his distressed brother. While his brother returned to trying to thread the needle as he was trying to do so before.

 

He brought his bowl back to the kitchen and ran his fingers through his hair. He faintly remembered a silvery looking coin that helped thread the needle. He remembered it from his mother. Where he could get something like that, he wondered.

 

He decided that maybe he could make something like that out of a paper clip and something else. He needed something for the dime part and leaned against the counter trying to think up of something like that.

 

He remembered his brother’s little workshop out in the yard could have such things and traversed his way out of the house and into the small building. His brother spent most his time in here, he recalled looking at all the machines and buckets of scraps that were scattered about.

 

He put the gloves on his brother insisted his wear while in the shop, saying he was quite clumsy and could hurt himself if he wasn't careful. He rummaged through the largest scrap pile in the corner of the room, being extra careful to not hurt himself.

 

He found a small circle shaped piece of metal and ran his gloved finger over its edges. He concluded that this was too rough and would hurt anyone if they were to touch it bare handed.

 

He racked his brain on what his brother would do in this situation. How did he smooth the edges? He should have paid more attention to his brother’s enthusiastic rants about the art of blacksmithing.

 

It was something like grinding wasn't it? He walked around the shop trying to find something that sparked his memory.

 

He looked at what appeared to be a rocky looking wheel. It reminded him of a nail file, it suddenly came back to him.

This, this is what he is looking for. His brother taught him how to use it once, he had forgotten about it but he knew the gist of it. He headed over to it and made the necessary preparations to start it and began. He shut it off immediately once sparks started flying.

 

He forgot his goggles.

 

Of course he did.

 

He walked over to the hook on the wall Kurt put his extra pair of goggles. He placed them on and tightened them. He went back to work, grinding the little thing.

 

He doesn't know how long he took.

 

Hopefully not long.

 

Once he was done he scratched a little “AK” on it. He melded the thing together with a bent paperclip with this torch his brother always used.

 

After he was done he admired his craftsmanship, he felt proud of it and went back inside. His trip took awhile, he thought as he looked at the clock, almost two hours. He hoped his brother was still sewing, he took longer that he thought he would.

 

He walked back into his brother’s room to find a very distressed Kurt. He kept repeatedly stabbing the pincushion with the needle in his hand. Thread fell to the floor in his outrage. One fell over and rolled towards his foot. Kurt let out his warcry and threw the cushion at the wall. It simply bounced off and plopped towards him.

 

He finally walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt turned around surprised, his eyes immediately went to his own and he smiled. “Hey bro, those are some nice goggles you go there.”

 

Goggles? What gog- He touched his face and there they were, the goggles. He forgot to take them off, he didn't even know they were still there.

 

His felt a little disheartened that his surprise might have been found out. He quickly tried to think up of an excuse.

 

“I just wanted to try them on? I forgot they were on after a while.” His statement sounded more like a question, his confidence faltered.

 

“Are you still having trouble?” He asked quickly, he hoped he was but felt bad for wanting so.

 

“Yeah, the thread just won’t go in.” His brother cast a dark look at the pincushion.

 

“O-oh,” he tried to gather up the courage to give it to him. “M-maybe this will help.” He quickly took his brother’s hand and placed the thing in it. Kurt looked at it, surprised by his sudden movement.

 

As his brother looked it over his face held a neutral look, not letting him tell if he liked it or not. He felt a little insecure about it, it wasn't a complete circle he noticed as his confidence lowered some more.

It still had a bit of burn marks where he melded it together.

His initials were a little crooked as well, he wanted to take it back. It wasn't as good as his brother’s work.

 

Before he could think anymore Kurt spoke, he was smiling. “This is great bro! You made this?” He nodded some of his confidence returned it wasn't much but better than that of before.

 

“Wow this is amazing! My first project on my own was a disaster, I burned my hand and had to rest for a few days remember?” He nodded, he did remember his brother was more determined to try again when he was healed.

 

“Well, I had a good teacher.” he pointed out.

 

Kurt looked a little surprised “Who is teaching you?”

 

He grinned a little, “I’m talking about you!”

 

Kurt was taken aback, tears then welled up in his eyes and he quickly pulled him into a hug. He mumbled before pulling back and scratching his head. “You're the best brother I could ever want.”

 

He did the same and scratched his own hair, the band from the goggles snagged a little on his fingers.

 

His brother tested the little thing, “Wait, is this a-” He grabbed the pincuion and grabbed a needle out of it. He grabbed some thread as well and used it. “Oh it is!” Kurt’s smile grew on his face as he used it. “A needle threader!”

  
He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as well. His brother gave him another hug and went on to work. He noticed as he left and checked on him a few times, that his brother didn't stop smiling and he noticed that he didn't either.


End file.
